Question: Umaima did 38 more squats than Ashley in the evening. Umaima did 45 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Explanation: Umaima did 45 squats, and Ashley did 38 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $45 - 38$ squats. She did $45 - 38 = 7$ squats.